Project Summary/Abstract ? Administration & Management The NCXT Administration and Management component ensures optimal scientific productivity is achieved safely, ethically, and in accord with agreed timelines and budgets. Consequently, the overall goal of the Administration and Management component is to establish and maintain an effective managerial and organizational structure. The Director has overall managerial responsibility for the NCXT. A Resource Executive Committee, comprised of senior NCXT staff members, assists the Director with planning and day-to- day oversight of the Resource. An External Advisory Committee reviews the Resource's progress annually, and provides advice to the Director.